


stop shower-stalking your roommate

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, spot can sing and Race is sHOOK, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race hears spot singing in the shower and can’t help but listen





	stop shower-stalking your roommate

**Author's Note:**

> “maddie, this isn’t your best work”  
> i see you, and i raise you “i havent slept in 39 hours and i just screamed at a dust bunny because i thought it was a bug”  
> enjoy??

Race closed the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing. He’d had the longest day in human history, starting it with waking up an  hour late for class and ending it with falling flat on his face while leaving work.

It hadn’t been fun.

He sighed when he didn’t see Spot sitting on the couch in his normal space, and called out, “Spot, if you’re dead in your room I’m not gonna come find you.”

“I’m in the bathroom, drama queen.” His voice called, and Race breathed a sigh of relief.

“Cool, I’m gonna go die on the couch.”

“I’ll join you in fifteen.”

Race laughed dryly and collapsed on the sofa, leaning his head back on the cushions and turning on the TV. All he needed right now was to watch some damn Friends and maybe convince Spot to make grilled cheese when he got out of the shower. He could _really_ use a grilled cheese right about now.

He was halfway through his first episode when he heard the gentle melody echoing through the apartment.

He’d thought it was the neighbors, at first, it was that faint. And after living with Spot for two years in the dorms and never hearing him sing, Race had eliminated him as a source almost immediately.

He, however, was wrong.

He realized that the song was coming from the apartment and that it was Spot who was singing at virtually the same time, and immediately launched himself off the couch to press his ear to the bathroom door. He probably looked like a psycho listening to his roommate shower, but he couldn’t help it. He’d never heard Spot sing before.

_“_ _Circus life, under the big top world. We all need the clowns to make laugh.” _

Race sidled closer, concentrating on the low timbre of Spot’s voice.

_“_ _ Through space and time. Always another show, wondering where I am, lost without you.” _

He was good, Race realized with a start. Not only could his roommate hold a tune, he could do it  really, _really_ well. Like, Broadway-level well. How-the-fuck-did-Race-not-know-this-before well.

_“_ _ And being apart ain’t easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love, again.” _

Race thought he was going to faint as Spot’s voice lifted into a higher register, reverberating clearly through the door, and he felt his cheeks flush.

_“_ _And I get the joy of rediscovering you, oh girl, you stand by me. I’m forever yours, faithfully.” _

Race exhaled, leaning against the door. But his hand hit the doorknob, rattling it loudly, and his heart leapt into his chest as Spot’s voice cut off, replaced by silence and the soft patter of falling water.

He catapulted across the apartment before Spot could call out and ask him what the  _fuck_ he was doing listening to him shower, landing face-first on the couch and restarting his episode of Friends. His heart was pounding painfully, cheeks still red, eyes trained on the TV like that would change the fact he’d just shower-stalked his roommate.

Spot exited the bathroom exactly six minutes later in just a towel, his black hair falling into his brown eyes. Specks of water decorated his tanned skin like constellations across the night sky, and his dark brows were furrowed as he looked at Race, lips pursed to one side.

“Were you standing outside the bathroom?” He asked, chuckling a little.

Race blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I heard you singing.” He explained, sitting up. “I didn’t know you could.”

Spot shrugged, and Race watched his muscles ripple, broad shoulders shifting up and down. “I don’t much. I’m not that good.”

“You are,” Race fixed him with an incredulous stare. “It’s crazy. Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?”

Spot shrugged again, chuckling. He ruffled his hair with an extra towel and then threw it over his shoulder. “I don’t know, it didn’t really register.” He said simply, and then pointed to his room. “I’m gonna change.”

“Okay.” Race flashed Spot a cheeky, pleading smile. “Can you make grilled cheese when you come out?”

Spot exhaled begrudgingly, but nodded. “Yeah, whatever.” He agreed, and Race let out a victorious whoop as Spot laughed at him, closing his bedroom door. 

After a moment, Race glanced at the door, his thoughts bouncing around his head, and wondered if Spot would ever sing to him.

He flushed and looked back to the television.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaaa im trash  
> hope you enjoyed!!  
> love y’all  
> <333


End file.
